


Boom Turkey

by Firehedgehog



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Cooking, Exploding food, Thanksgiving, Turkey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a reason harry cooks. My Entry to Rockbane and mine Thanksgiving one-shot challenge 2008</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boom Turkey

I own nothing but the fic, this is the thanksgiving entry to Rockbanes and mine Thanksgiving challenge fic.

Boom Turkey

By: Firehedgehog

It wasn't a very well known fact, but there was a reason Harry cooked for his 'family'. Oh sure, while he was away at Hogwarts they'd make meals, but very simple meals.

Petunia hummed as she readied the Turkey, all that was left was to stuff the turkey, the stuffing was a recipe she had found.

The freak looked up from where he was scrubbing the dishes, his face had suddenly gone very pale.

"Aunt Petunia..." he began, looking at her with his wide green eyes.

"Be quiet, I want this to be perfect," she said, not looking away from the food, finally she put it in the oven.

"Boy, go neaten and clean the yard," she said, she grabbed his arm and thrust him outside without even a jacket.

Harry sighed and began to do yet another chore, he desperately tried not to think on how cold he was. Or the fact that his Aunt was apparently trying to kill herself.

OoOoO

"Mommy, the Turkey smells good," Dudley said, the five year old was looking very like a fat piglet.

"Wonderful spread Dear," Vernon put in, he was very cheerful at the moment. The food looked excellent, and the freak was at the moment locked into the cupboard.

It all went wrong when Vernon went to cut the Turkey, or at least tried to.

BOOM!!

An explosion filled the air as soon as the knife entered the Turkey,

Petunia blinked, her Turkey had exploded. They were all now covered with spoiled food and soot from the explosion.

"That's funny, the recipe didn't say anything about explosions," Petunia said still shocked, and pulled out her stuffing recipe she'd found online.

Vernon looked over her shoulder and paled. Quickly he took it away from her, and made a vow.

His wife could never trade recipe's online again, and she was never allowed to cook anything but simple meals ever again.

"This is a bomb recipe," he said.

"A bomb, how in the world did that happen," she said shocked.

"..." Vernon said, realizing right then and now that his wife was a ditz towards cooking, she was forever denied access to cooking for Holidays ever again.

And that was how Harry began to cook for his family, for it seemed he was the only one that could figure out how to cook everything correctly.

END


End file.
